


Warped Tour.

by TeArS_aNd_FeArs



Category: A Day to Remember (Band), Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, Of Mice & Men (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, The Pretty Reckless, Tonight Alive
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeArS_aNd_FeArs/pseuds/TeArS_aNd_FeArs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley guilbert is 16 yrs old.<br/>Her brother is johnnie guilbert.<br/>Her bests friends are Damon Fizzy, Kyle David Hall and Jaime Preciado.<br/>Harley and Johhnie are moving to California.<br/>a few days later they go on warped tour, and she meets a bunch of bands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving & Meeting

“Wake up Harley! Wake up Harley!” Johnnie chanted. I just groaned in response.

“Come on! Today we move to California!” I shot out of bed and ran to my bathroom. The moving vans here.” Johnnie called after 20 minutes. We loaded up and hit the road.

..

Let me introduce myself. Im Harley Indie Guilbert, im 16 years old and my brother is Johnnie Guilberts. He’s 18 now and he’s brought us a new house in Cali. I have brown hair and brown eyes, braces and im kinda fat and ugly. Johnnie says im not, but he’s my brother, he’s supposed to say that. When we get to California, it’ll be a day until my 17th birthday and 2 days till we go on WARPED TOUR! Im really excited about my birthday because Johnnies letting me get angel bites, a nose ring and dye my hair PURPLE! Yay c: *inhuman squeals* Johnnie’s always been there for me, he’s like my dad, brother and best friend all in one. Our parents left us on my 13th birthday and since then I’ve self-harmed a lot. Although I guess I’ve stopped a bit since Johnnie found out but I think he knows I still do it from time to time.

..

Throughout our journey in the car, we’ve been blasting Pierce The Veil, Bring Me The Horizon, Black Veil Brides, Sleeping With Sirens, A Day To Remember, Of Mice And Men, you name the band and we’ve probably listened to them. I start quietly singing along to Million Dollar Houses (the painter) and as the song goes on I sing louder and louder. Johnnie looks at me from the corner of his eye and I notice a smile spread across his face.

“What?” I question when it’s the instrumental part.

“Oh, nothing, nothing… MAYBE THE FACT THAT YOU CAN FUCKING SING!!!” he screams at me, and I blush a deep shade of red.

“Shut up or else” I threaten.

“Or else what…???” he cautiously asks.

“I won’t sing the rest of the song.” I shoot back, and a smile spreads across my face.

“Fine-fine.. But sing loud enough for me to here, please” he whispers and puts on his best puppy-dog eyes.

“Good. Fine, I’ll try to sing loud enough for you.

_Sometimes the moon looks brighter than the sun_

_It's times like this, run up my wrists_

_She hates all of the guts and blood_

_Slash around with me_

_While we move like flames on burning shades_

_Your doctor won't stop calling me_

_For medication_

_But baby, sometimes things_

_Don't work out the way we've planned_

_To live is just to fall asleep_

_To die is to awake_

_Oh, but maybe we're meant to lose the ones we love_

_But I'll fight for you till then_

_And if he stole you from me_

_On my arm there's a tattoo of your name_

_I've broken bones for you and for you only_

_I needed money but fuck money,_

_We want love._

_Give me your heart and your hand and we can run_

_We can run, we can run, we can run_

_We can run, we can run, we can run_ ” I finish the song and blush as johnnie starts saying how good I am. I suddenly burst out laughing, earning me a puzzled look from Johnnie. I calm down and ask,

“Johnnnniiiiiieeeee… are we nearly there?”

“Haaarrrrrllllleeeeyyyyyy… actually we arrreee… HERE!” he screeches into my ear.

“Yes then” we get out of the car and grab as much as we can carry and walk up to the apartment complex’s front door. it takes us well over 4 hours to take everything up and set it in place and unpack.

..

“Johnnie, im gonna go to bed now cause im really tired after this long day. Thank’chu for everything you’ve ever done for me. I love you bro.” I hug him tight and kiss his cheek.

“Awh, Harls, I’ll always be here. No matter what, okay? I love you too.” He hugs me back and kisses my forehead.

I walk to my room and change into my Mickey Mouse boxer shorts and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt that is way too big for me. I crawl under my black covers and fall asleep instantly.


	2. 17th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her best friends join them for some birthday shopping in Hot Topic.  
> a Mexican says hello.

Chapter 2  
(Johnnie’s pov)

I finish up my room and head to the kitchen for a can of monster. I open the fridge and notice a note from Harley,   
‘Touch my peace teas and you are dead! Love you x’  
I chuckle to myself and grab a monster. I flop onto the arm chair in our new lounge and start watching the walking dead. I soon fall asleep.  
..  
~ The Next Day ~ (still Johnnie’s pov)  
I feel someone watching me but im certain it’s not Harley. I slowly open my eyes slightly, and notice 3 figures standing over me.   
“JOHNNIE! WAKE UP BECAUSE 3 OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE TO CHILL!” I hear Harley scream from the kitchen. I open my eyes all the way and realize its Kyle, Damon and Bryan.   
“Hey assholes” I smirk.  
“YYYOOOUUU BITCH!” Bryan and Damon yell back.  
I notice Kyle staring towards the kitchen.  
“Dude, what are you-ooohhhh… I SWEAR TO GOD, KYLE, YOU HURT HER AND ILL HURT YOU! OKAY?!?” I whisper-scream at him.  
“What are you on about, dawg?” Kyle questions with a slightly scared look in his eyes. “Btw, Damon and Bryan are in your kitchen looking for food.”  
“Okay, but we don’t have any-“im cut off by my sister shouting.   
“Johnnie! Damon and Bryan and I are going shopping for food. Want anything?”  
“We’ll talk about this later.” I whisper to Kyle, as we walk to the kitchen, “Okay, that’s kwl. Need money? Oh and get me some Oreos and ice cream please” she giggles at me and replies with  
“Okaiieee ma Dokiiieee, yeah I do need some money. OH! And can I get the dye now and look for a place to get the piercings?”   
I nod eagerly at her.   
“Kyle and I need to sort some stuff out and then we’ll meet you there” I smile  
“Okay man. Love ya” she yells as she walks out the door with Damon and Bryan in tow.  
“You know what im talking about.” I pin Kyle with a glare.  
“Dawg, I honestly don’t.” he replies.  
“Argh. Yooooouuuu LIKE myyyyyy sistaaa…” I pause and watch his expression change to one I didn’t expect, humor and a little hurt.  
“What?!!? Ooohhhh, no dawg, I don’t I mean she’s really pretty and awesome and all but I just met her.”   
“Then why were you staring at her before she left?” I ask cautiously.  
“She was wearing a huge ‘HAPY BIRTHDAY’ badge and I was trying to figure out how old she is.”  
“HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK STICKS! IM SUCH AN ASS!” I yell as I run to my room.  
“Did you really forget your sister’s birthday?” he questions.  
“Yes I fucking did… shit! DUDE! Will you help me set up?” I ask Kyle, using my best puppy-dog eyes.  
“Yeah, sure. Whatcha need me to do?” he smiles that adorable smile of his. And YES! I am in love with my best friend, but im never gonna get him, which sucks ass man.  
“SWEEEEEEETT! Okay. Balloons; signs; presents and cards; food&drinks people and CAKE!! You text all the bands you know and ask them to be here at like 7 tonight.” I rush through the list and finish setting up.  
“Okay dawg. The bands that can come are: PTV; BVB; SWS; OM&M BMTH; ADTR and TONIGHT ALIVE. And that’s it. Wait, the other people who can come are: Taylor Momsen; Bryan; Damon; me and you. So that’s like 37 or so people.”  
“Great! Okay, we need to head out now.” I say quickly grabbing my keys and phone.  
“Coolio dawg.” Kyle responds.  
..  
(KYLES POV)  
Bryan, Damon and I pull up outside JOHNNIE’S new apartment. I knock on the door and wait for Johnnie to open, but instead of my johnnie, a gorgeous girl answers.  
“Oh, HEEEYYYY Damon,” she giggles,  
“Hi, bitchass-bryan,” she giggles again, “and…” she looks at me sort of expectantly.  
“Im Kyle. And hi” she smiles and I see dimples.  
“I know dumbfuck. I was just thinking of how to say hi. Imma stick to calling you dumbfuck… or, can I call you fucknugget? Oh, and im Harley.” She laughs. I laugh a little to, “Yeah sure, go for fucknugget. What’s your middle name?” I ask.  
“Indie, but I don’t like it…” she trails off and looks at her shoes, “oh fuck. Sorry guys, come on in” she smiles again.  
“Can I call you rainbow?” I ask when she turns to close the door. She giggles,  
“Sure ya ca. Oh and Johnnies in the lounge through there.” She walks off to the kitchen.  
..  
(HARLEYS POV)  
I can’t believe I’ve got a nickname already. Im currently in the car with Damon and Bryan, asking me questions.  
“How old are you today?” Damon asks from the backseat.  
“Guess” I smirk.  
“19?” Bryan pipes up.  
“Nope. One more guess.”  
“18” this time Damon guesses.  
“Nawh, im 17. But im glad you think I look older.” I wink at them.  
“Wow. That’s cool. So Whatcha got?” Damon ask happily.  
“Nothing. I’ve told Johnnie before that I don’t want anything, so he said let me get you three things, so he’s paying for my piercings and hair dyes.” I smile.  
“How ca you not want anything for your 17th?” Bryan asks, giving me a concerned look.  
“It’s a long story…” I look down at my lap, and fidget with my peeling nail polish.  
“We’ve got time. Come on Harls, you can talk to us about anything.” Damon says softly.  
“Thanks guys. Okay, so basically, when Johnnie was 14 and I was turning 13, on my birthday, our parents said they had a present for me in the car. So they went out to get it, but then Johnnie and I heard the engine start and we ran to the front door and they just drove off. We haven’t seen them since then. And I don’t want any presents because I feel like once I get given them, that person will leave me.” I wipe the tears that run down my face.  
“Awh, im so sorry. Look at me, we aren’t going to leave you harls, we aren’t going to do a dick move like those stupid assholes, and either is Johnnie, okay?” we are staying whether you like it or not.” They both say, causing me to smile ever so slightly.  
“Thank’chu guys, that means so much more that you’ll ever understand. But I still don’t want anything.” I smile and wipe away the remaining tears.  
“NO WAY IN HELL! I AM GETTING YOU SOMETHING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, HARLEY INDIE GUILBERT!” Bryan screeches as we pull up outside the mall.  
“But I-“im cut off by Damon,  
“BITCHASS MOTHERFUCKING SPAWN OF SATAN! WE ARE GETTING YOU SOMETHING, EVEN IF IT’S JUST BAND MERCH, SO DEAL WITH IIIITTT!”  
“Argh, fine.” I groan as we get out.  
“Sweet” they say as they bump fists.  
“Where you wanna go?” Bryan asks.  
I look at Damon and mouth ‘HOT TOPIC’ to him, and he nods ad says “ONE”  
“TWO” I say.  
“THREE!” we yell together, as we sprint towards our favorite store. I walk straight up to the PIERCE THE VEIL section and collapse onto the ground with a groan.  
“Are you okay down there?” a shy Mexican voice says.  
“Im kinda fangirling right now but im good.” I don’t bother to look at this person because the ill feel awkward.  
“Why are you fangirling?” he (the voice sounds like a he), asks.  
“well, todays my birthday and my two friends over there somewhere,” I roughly point to the other side of the store, “are gonna buy me PTV merch, cause I won’t let them get me surprise gifts and tomorrow, im going on WARPED TOUR with my brother Johnnie Guilbert.” I struggle to get all my words out, “fuck… Im dying right now… Oh well...”  
“One- Happy Birthday! Two- Can I buy you some merch? Three-Johnnie is an awesome guy and his sister seems pretty cool from what I’ve seen in his videos. And four- how can I help you not die?” he replies.  
“Thanks. No thanks to the merch. Thanks. And ask BryanStars or Damon Fizzy to get me a peace tea and I probably won’t die.” I wink to the ceiling. “by the way, why’d you ask if you could buy me merch?” I question.  
“I thought I’d offer a fan.” He says causally, turning around and walking away.  
Who was that? I ask myself.


	3. Getting Pierced and Changing Hair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mexicans POV.   
> Then...  
> KHONNIE HAPPENS!  
> Johnnie tells Kyle about why Harley doesn't eat.  
> Harley gets pierced and dyes her hair.

Chapter 3  
(MEXICANS POV)  
THUMP! “What the-?” I walk over to a girl lying on the ground underneath my bands merch.  
“Are you alright down there?” I ask cautiously.  
She doesn’t look at me as she replies, instead she stares at my merch and the ceiling.  
“Im kinda fangirling right now, but im good.” She says in a soft voice that sounds vaguely familiar.  
“Why are you fangirling?”  
“Well, today’s my birthday and two of my friends over there somewhere,” she waves her small hand towards the other side of the store, “are gonna buy me some PTV merch. Cause I won’t let them buy me surprise gifts and tomorrow im going on warped tour with my brother Johnnie Guilbert” she rushes out her words, resulting in a shortage of breaths.  
“Fuck…im…dying…oh well…” she takes deep breaths till her breathing is back to normal.  
“One- Happy birthday. Two-Can I buy you some merch? Three-Johnnie’s an awesome guy and his sister’s pretty cool from what I’ve seen in his videos. 4-hjow can I help you not die?” I reply.  
“Thanks. No thanks to the merch. Thanks. And ask BryanStars or Damon Fizzy to get me a peace tea and I probably won’t die.” She winks to the ceiling, “by the way, why’d you offer to buy me merch?”  
“I thought I’d offer a fan” I say and turn away before she looks at me.   
Did I just do that? Dammit, oh well. Ill tell her tonight at her party, I think to myself.  
..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry, that I haven't updated in so long. I've had some issues with stuff... and I dunno when ill be able to update again. Im trying to get 2 maybe 3 chapters done today for anyone who's reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Sorry for it being really bad... If you can help in anyway please try to (:


End file.
